


Schritt für Schritt zum Weihnachtsglück

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ist wegen eines schweren Unfalls seit einigen Wochen in einer Rehaklinik und wie es aussieht, soll er ausgerechnet Weihnachten dort allein verbringen. Seine Laune ist deshalb nicht die Beste und das Wetter hilft auch nur wenig. Ob sein Physiotherapeut da Abhilfe schaffen kann?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schritt für Schritt zum Weihnachtsglück

**Author's Note:**

> Last-Minute-Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2011  
> Überarbeitet.  
> Vielen Dank an jainoh für die schnelle Beta und hilfreiche Kritik. *flausch*

Sebastians Lieblingsfarbe war weiß. Reines, glänzendes weiß. Deshalb liebte er auch den Winter, denn dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum unter einem wundervollen weißen Schleier aus glitzernden Flocken verhüllt. Zumindest sollte es so sein, doch stattdessen lag brauner Matsch an den Straßenrändern, der Himmel zeigte sich in tiefem grau und es regnete unablässig. Von zarten Schneeflocken war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Dabei war am Tag zuvor bereits der 4. Advent gewesen. Die Hoffnung auf weiße Weihnachten war in diesem Jahr also gering, denn auch für die nächsten Tage hatte der Wetterbericht nur Regen und milde Temperaturen knapp über Null vorausgesagt.

Die künstlich fröhlichen Farben der Rehaklinik, in der er sich nach einem schweren Autounfall seit mehr als zwei Monaten befand, mochte er genauso wenig wie das momentane Wetter. Dabei hatte das weniger etwas mit den Farben zu tun, sondern vielmehr damit, dass er hier einfach nie heraus kam.

„Hallo Sebastian, wollen wir gleich anfangen?“ Sebastian wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und sah seufzend zu seinem Physiotherapeuten Finn, der eben den Raum betreten hatte. Sebastian mochte ihn, sehr, vielleicht zu sehr. Nicht nur weil sein Name sein Aussehen perfekt beschrieb – helle Haare, blasse Haut, wasserblaue Augen – und Finn somit die Verkörperung seiner Lieblingsfarbe war, sondern auch, weil er einfach eine gewisse Ruhe und gute Laune ausstrahlte. Nur gerade jetzt wollte das so gar nicht zu Sebastians Stimmung passen.

Lustlos manövrierte er seinen Rollstuhl neben die Trainingsmatten in eine Ecke und ließ sich dann umständlich daraus auf den Boden sinken. Finn half ihm auch sofort bei seinen Aufwärmübungen. Nach dem Unfall im September und der langen Zeit, die er im Bett verbracht hatte, waren seine Beine nun fast nutzlos. Schon zu Beginn hatte man ihm gesagt, dass es hart werden würde und es war ihm egal gewesen. Aber nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Freund, der vor einer halben Stunde wieder gegangen war, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er Weihnachten und Silvester allein hier verbringen sollte und damit war ihm jegliche Lust auf das Training vergangen. Wozu machte er das hier, wenn sowieso niemand auf ihn wartete? Seine Eltern wohnten einfach zu weit weg, um ihn ständig zu besuchen und seine Freunde an der Uni kamen auch nur noch selten. Die hatten an Weihnachten und Silvester besseres zu tun, als einen Krüppel in der Reha zu bespaßen.

Schweigend brachten sie das Aufwärmen hinter sich. Normalerweise unterhielten sie sich die ganze Zeit, doch Sebastian hatte nichts Neues mehr zu erzählen. Finns fragende Blicke ignorierte er. Dessen Mitleid brauchte und wollte er nicht.  
Nach den Grundübungen half Finn Sebastian bei den wenigen Schritten zum Barren, wo das Training erst wirklich begann. Jeder einzelne Schritt war anstrengend und eigentlich wollte Sebastian das alles nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, um wieder in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren.

„Mach langsam, sonst bringt das Training wenig. Die Muskeln müssen jede Bewegung spüren. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen und immer konzentrieren“, sprach Finn sein übliches Mantra, während er neben Sebastian lief, um ihn notfalls zu halten. Doch Sebastian hörte diesmal nicht zu. Er wollte sich nur noch unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen. So in Gedanken vertieft, war er nicht bei der Sache und rutschte schließlich mit einer Hand ab. Seine Beine konnten ihn nicht halten, und so musste Finn ihn auffangen, bevor er unsanft fallen oder sich am Barren stoßen konnte.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte Sebastian und biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Dass sich Finn so wundervoll stark und warm anfühlte, machte seine Situation auch nicht einfacher. So wurde ihm nur noch deutlicher, wie allein er war. Hastig löste er sich von dem größeren Mann und stützte sich wieder auf den Barren. Er wollte zurück zu seinem Rollstuhl, doch die wenigen Meter dort hin, schienen nahezu unendlich.  
„Hast du dir weh getan?“, wollte Finn wissen und ging wieder neben ihm her.  
„Nein.“  
„Gut, machen wir weiter. Es wird schon besser.“  
„Nein, ich hab genug. Ich will zurück.“  
„Wir haben noch eine Viertelstunde. Du weißt…“  
„Nein!“ Sebastian sah Finn finster an und wandte sich dann hastig ab. Er hatte nicht laut werden wollen und Finn konnte schließlich am aller wenigsten für diese ganze Situation.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich deinem Arzt Bescheid geben oder Doktor Seifert?“  
Energisch schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf. Er hatte keine Schmerzen und das letzte was er jetzt wollte, war ein Gespräch mit der Stationspsychologin. „Ich möchte mich nur ausruhen. Morgen hol ich es wieder auf. Versprochen.“  
„Okay, ausnahmsweise. Ich bring dich zu deinem Zimmer zurück.“ Sebastian konnte den Zweifel in Finns Stimme hören, doch er ignorierte es und arbeitete sich verbissen zurück zu dem Rollstuhl, den er mittlerweile auch nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Durch die hell erleuchteten Flure der Rehaklinik ging es zurück zu Sebastians Zimmer. Es war schlicht und praktisch eingerichtet. Zwei Schränke, zwei Betten, zwei Nachtschränkchen und zwei Stühle. Der Blumenstrauß auf dem Nachtschränkchen war halb verwelkt. Sebastians Bett war zerwühlt, so wie er es verlassen hatte, das zweite Bett im Raum war frisch bezogen und leer.

„Wurde Joe entlassen?“  
„Samstag.“  
„Dann wird sicher bald jemand neues kommen. Hier ist immer was los.“  
„Sicher.“ Sebastian rollte sich neben sein Bett und stemmte sich umständlich hoch. Als er endlich auf der Matratze saß, wickelte er die leichte Tagesdecke um sich und schaltete das Licht auf dem Nachttisch ein. Es war zwar erst kurz nach vier, doch dank der grauen Wolken am Himmel war es im Zimmer fast dunkel.

Finn zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rittlings darauf. „Du hast mir diesmal gar nichts von deinem Wochenende erzählt und ich hab noch ein paar Minuten, bis ich zum nächsten Termin muss.“  
„Oh, mein Wochenende war großartig. Samstag war ich Snowboarden und abends im Club und gestern war ich mit Freunden aufm Weihnachtsmarkt Glühwein trinken. Es war super. Was hast du so getrieben?“ Einen Moment nur schaffte Sebastian es, Finn anzusehen, dann wandte er sich ab, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. Was sollte er schon groß getan haben? Außer dem Training mit Finns Kollegin Sarah, diversen anderen Therapien, Fernsehen und an seinem Laptop arbeiten.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal draußen?“, entgegnete Finn irgendwann, anstatt auf die zynischen Worte einzugehen. Seine Ruhe schien nahezu unerschütterlich. Was aber auch kein Wunder war, denn sicher war er so launische Patienten gewohnt.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Sebastian starrte zum Fenster. Finn sollte endlich gehen, damit er sich unter der Decke verkriechen konnte. Oder Finn kroch zu ihm. Aber das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich.  
„Hm, warte kurz, bin gleich zurück.“ Der Physiotherapeut stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, so dass Sebastian ihm nur verwirrt nachsehen konnte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann kam Finn zurück, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Unter Sebastians skeptischen Blicken ging er zum Schrank und kramte darin herum. „Äh, was wird das, wenn‘s fertig ist?“  
„Wir gehen aus. Ich hab jetzt noch zwei Trainingseinheiten und werde etwa in einer Stunde fertig sein. Dann komm ich wieder her und hol dich ab. Wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder frische Luft bekommst.“  
„Bei dem Scheißwetter geh ich sicher nicht raus.“  
„Und ob du das tust. Ärztliche Anordnung.“ Finn warf ihm über die Schulter einen strahlenden Blick zu und schloss dann den Schrank, einen Stapel Kleidung auf dem Arm. „Wenn ich wieder da bin, bist du warm eingepackt und bereit für einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang, sonst muss ich dir beim Anziehen helfen. Bis dann.“

„Hey!!“ Sebastian konnte gar nicht so schnell protestieren, wie Finn erneut verschwunden war. Fassungslos starrte er auf den Klamottenberg auf seinem Schoß. Finns Worte waren mehr als alles andere eine Drohung gewesen. Und so wenig Lust Sebastian auch hatte, dieses Zimmer an diesem Tag noch einmal zu verlassen, so sehr war er sich sicher, dass Finn seine Drohung wahr machen würde.

Das hatte er nun davon, dass er sich mit seinem Physiotherapeuten angefreundet hatte. Der hätte so etwas sicher nicht gemacht, wenn Sebastian nur ein Patient wie jeder andere wäre. Andererseits hätte Finn dann den Abbruch des Trainings und Sebastians Gefühlsausbruch auch nicht so einfach hingenommen. Eine Weile starrte Sebastian noch vor sich hin, dann besah er sich die Sachen, die Finn ihm raus gesucht hatte und begann sich anzuziehen. Wenn die Beine nicht so wollten wie man selbst, dann war es gar nicht so einfach Socken und Hose überzustreifen. Deshalb brauchte er auch recht lange zum Anziehen. Trotzdem hatte er danach noch jede Menge Zeit, in der er einfach nur vor sich hinstarrte und überlegte, warum Finn das machte. Der hatte doch sicher besseres zu tun, als seinen Feierabend mit ihm zu verbringen.

Ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür holte Sebastian aus seinen Gedanken und nach einem kurzen ‚Herein‘ betrat Finn das Zimmer. „Hey, alles startklar?“  
„Hab ich eine Wahl?“, entgegnete Sebastian, auch wenn er gestehen musste, dass er sich mittlerweile doch ein wenig auf den Ausflug freute. Und wenn es draußen noch so ungemütlich war, er würde endlich mal wieder etwas anderes als diese Wände sehen.  
„Nein, also hopp.“ Finn grinste fröhlich, während Sebastian sich in den Rollstuhl stemmte und dann abwartend aufsah. Wenn Finn ihn schon entführte, sollte der auch schieben. Sebastian musste den Gedanke nicht einmal aussprechen, der andere Mann verstand es offenbar auch so. „Ich schiebe, du hältst den hier, damit du einigermaßen trocken bleibst. Genieß einfach den Ausflug.“  
„Haha.“ Sebastian verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber den großen Schirm entgegen. Dann ging es durch die langen Flure zum Fahrstuhl und von dort ins Erdgeschoss am Empfang vorbei.

Hier unten hatte sich jemand mit der Weihnachtsdekoration richtig ausgetobt, während auf allen anderen Stockwerken nur dezent geschmückt wurden war. Ein hell erleuchteter künstlicher Tannenbaum stand im Wartebereich, darunter fanden sich Geschenke, Rentiere und ein Weihnachtsmann. Sebastian hatte nicht viel Zeit, ihn zu betrachten, denn sie gingen direkt weiter und waren Augenblicke später bereits vor der Rehaklinik, mitten im Regen. Sofort spannte Sebastian den Schirm auf und versuchte darunter halbwegs trocken zu bleiben, während Finn seine regenfeste Winterjacke schloss und sich die Kapuze überzog. Es war nass und kalt, genauso, wie es vom Fenster aus ausgesehen hatte, trotzdem atmete er tief durch und genoss das kühle Prickeln in seiner Lunge.

Begleitet von kleinen Atemwölkchen verließen sie das Klinikgelände. Sebastian erkannte schnell, dass Finn den Weg Richtung Stadtzentrum einschlug, auch wenn sie nicht der Hauptstraße folgten, sondern durch ein ruhigeres Wohngebiet gingen.  
Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit, was Sebastian störte, denn er hatte erwartet, dass Finn ihn mit Fragen löchern oder wenigstens belanglose Dinge erzählen würde. Das Schweigen machte ihn nervös. Schließlich erreichten sie den Weihnachtsmarkt auf dem großen Marktplatz, doch Finn lenkte sie nicht in den Strom der Besucher, sondern wählte eine kleine Seitenstraße.  
„Wo willst du hin?“  
„Wirst du gleich sehen.“ Sebastian konnte Finn schelmisch lächeln sehen, als er ihm einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf. Dann hielten sie vor einem Café.  
„Da sind wir.“ Die Schiebetüren öffneten sich praktischerweise automatisch und so konnte Finn Sebastian ohne Probleme an einen Platz nahe der großen Schaufenster schieben. Dann zog er seine Jacke aus, hängte sie über die Lehne seines Stuhles und setzte sich Sebastian gegenüber. Der schälte sich ebenfalls etwas umständlich aus seiner Jacke und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick auf die verzerrte Reflektion in der Fensterscheibe. Seine dunklen, kurzen Haare waren ziemlich durcheinander geraten und sein Gesicht wirkte blass. Kein sonderlich attraktiver Anblick, wie er fand.

„Das ist mein Lieblingscafé. Die Abwechslung zu dem ewig gesunden Essen in der Reha dürfte dir gefallen. Und danach können wir ja noch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt, wenn das Gedränge nicht zu viel ist. Einverstanden?“  
Sebastian nickte ein wenig überwältigt und schluckte schwer. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Finn überging das einfach.  
„Ich lad dich ein. Was möchtest du? Tee, Kaffee, heiße Schokolade?“  
„Heiße Schokolade“, nuschelte Sebastian als auch schon ein junger Angestellter zu ihnen trat.

„Hallo Finn, wisst ihr schon, was ihr nehmt?“  
„Hey Marcel, schön dich zu sehen. Wir nehmen zweimal heiße Schokolade, einen Espresso dazu und zweimal euer Weihnachtsspezial.“  
„Ausgezeichnete Wahl.“ Dann war der junge Mann auch schon wieder Richtung Theke verschwunden und Sebastian sah ihm kurz nach, bevor er sich an Finn wandte.

„Du kennst ihn?“, fragte er leise, froh darum, ein Gesprächsthema zu haben.  
„Er hatte letztes Jahr auch einen Unfall und war bei mir in Behandlung, aber nur kurz. Wir haben uns dann in der Stadt und durch Zufall hier wieder getroffen.“  
„Ach so.“ Nervös spielte Sebastian unterm Tisch mit dem Saum der Tischdecke, als es ihm schließlich doch zu viel wurde. „Wieso stellst du mir keine Fragen?“, wollte er etwas zu heftig wissen und biss sich dann hastig auf die Unterlippe. Die Zeit im Krankenhaus und danach in der Reha hatte ihn wirklich verändert. Er war einmal viel gelassener gewesen.  
„Was denn für Fragen?“, erwiderte Finn nur ruhig. Das Lächeln schien einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht weichen zu wollen.  
„Na, weil ich heute so unmöglich war.“  
„Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag und du hast bisher ja ziemlich gut durchgehalten. Außerdem, würdest du mir meine Fragen denn beantworten?“  
Sebastian starrte verlegen auf die Tischdecke und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm war das alles peinlich, aber er hatte langsam keine Kraft mehr. Tag ein, Tag aus sah er nichts anderes als die Klinik, die Therapeuten, andere verletzte Menschen. Da half auch eine Psychologin mit ihren schlauen Tipps nichts mehr.

„Wenn du reden magst, erzähl es mir einfach“, meinte Finn, wurde dann aber unterbrochen, als der junge Mann mit der Bestellung an ihren Tisch zurückkam. Jeder bekam sein Getränk und einen Teller. „Zweimal Weihnachtsspezial. Guten Appetit.“  
„Danke Marcel.“  
„Danke“, echote Sebastian, als Marcel sich schon wieder zum Gehen wandte. Sein Blick klebte unterdessen an dem Teller, von dem ihm ein himmlischer Geruch entgegen strömte.  
„Was ist das?“  
Finn lachte, während er Zucker in seinen Espresso rührte. „Das ist ein sehr reichhaltiger Schokoladenkuchen, mit heißem Pflaumenmus, Zimt und frischer Sahne. Iss, bevor die Sahne schmilzt und das Mus kalt wird.“  
Das ließ Sebastian sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er schnappte sich die Kuchengabel und kurz darauf verschwand das erste Stück zwischen seinen Lippen. „Lecker“, murmelte er mit vollem Mund.  
Finn lachte erneut und nickte. „Sag ich doch.“

Schweigen trat ein, während jeder mit seinem Kuchen beschäftigt war. Doch in Sebastian schwirrten die Gedanken. Der Tag war so schrecklich verlaufen und nun schien es nahezu perfekt, so wie er hier mit Finn saß. Die Aussicht auf ein einsames Weihnachten ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht vertreiben und Finn war nun mal sein Physiotherapeut und nicht sein...  
„Mein Freund hat heute Mittag mit mir Schluss gemacht, deshalb war ich so...“, meinte Sebastian schließlich unvermittelt und brach dann doch ab. Wieder biss er sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, sodass sie langsam ganz wund davon wurde. Eigentlich machte er kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er schwul war, doch es war trotzdem jedes Mal eine Herausforderung, wenn er es jemandem sagte. Und mit Finn musste er immerhin noch für eine ganze Weile fast jeden Tag zusammen arbeiten.

„War das dieser Dunkelhaarige mit der Brille, der ein paar Mal mit beim Training war?“, wollte Finn wissen und Sebastian nickte ein wenig überrumpelt. Mit so einer Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Warum hat er Schluss gemacht?“  
„Er hatte keinen Bock mehr zu warten und er hat wohl schon einen Neuen. Die große Liebe war das zwischen uns nicht gerade, aber es tut trotzdem weh und ich bin einfach sauer, weil ich Weihnachten jetzt allein in der Reha verbringen darf.“  
„Ja, solche langen Krankenhaus- und Rehaaufenthalte können eine Beziehung ziemlich auf die Probe stellen. Fährst du nicht zu deinen Eltern?“  
„Bevor dieser bescheuerte Unfall passiert ist, hatten meine Eltern Weihnachten in Paris geplant und ich wollte eben bei Sascha feiern. Auch nach dem Unfall hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass Sascha sich einen so blöden Zeitpunkt zum Schluss machen aussucht. Meine Eltern sind jetzt auch bereits verreist. Aber was soll’s. Ich bin schon lange aus dem Alter raus, in dem ich an den Weihnachtsmann glaube. Im Grunde ist Weihnachten doch wie jeder andere Tag auch.“  
„Schade ist es trotzdem, aber es gibt auch noch andere, die an Weihnachten in der Klinik sind. Wir feiern da jedes Jahr ein wenig. Also Kopf hoch, das wird schon werden.“  
„Hm.“ Finn lächelte zwar aufmunternd, doch Sebastian seufzte nur schwer und aß schweigend seinen Kuchen auf.

Als sie schließlich fertig waren und bezahlt hatten, sah Finn erst auf seine Uhr und dann hinaus in den noch immer anhaltenden Regen. „Magst du noch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt oder soll ich dich zurück bringen?“  
„Du hast sicherlich noch etwas vor und der Weihnachtsmarkt ist auch jedes Jahr das gleiche, bring mich zurück.“ Sebastian griff nach seiner Jacke und warf sie sich über.  
„Sebastian, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich habe so viel Zeit, wie du magst, und wenn du möchtest, gehen wir eben morgen. Immerhin stehen die Buden noch bis Freitag. An einem der Stände gibt es den besten Punsch der Stadt, den solltest du probieren.“  
„Wartet da niemand Zuhause auf dich, mit dem du lieber gehen würdest?“, wollte Sebastian kleinlaut wissen und steuerte bereits den Ausgang an. Finn folgte ihm und drückte ihm wieder den Schirm in die Hand, als er das Schieben des Rollstuhls übernahm. Dabei strich er ihm auch kurz über die Schulter.  
„Nein, da wartet niemand, nur zwei Katzen, die sich selbst sehr gut bespaßen können.“  
„Na gut, dann schauen wir eben kurz vorbei und wenn nicht so viel los ist, dann probieren wir noch diesen Punsch.“ Natürlich würde nicht viel los sein, denn bei diesem miesen Wetter bevorzugten die Menschen wärmere und vor allem trockenere Orte. Aber so konnte Sebastian sich aus der Verantwortung ziehen.  
„Super.“ Finn lächelte und trat raus in die Kälte.

Sie gingen den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren und erreichten schon nach kurzem die ersten Buden. „Wo müssen wir hin?“, wollte Sebastian wissen, denn es gab hier sicherlich ein halbes Dutzend Glühweinstände.  
„Ist am anderen Ende des Marktes. Einfach gut festhalten und die Fahrt genießen“, lachte Finn und Sebastian blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das zu befolgen. Hin und wieder konnte er einen Blick auf die Auslagen der Stände erhaschen, aber von seiner sitzenden Position aus, konnte er nicht wirklich viel erkennen.

Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel und Finn schob den Rollstuhl an einen noch freien Stehtisch neben einem Heizpilz. Der Bereich war zum Glück überdacht, sodass Sebastian den Regenschirm zur Seite stellen konnte. „Warte kurz hier, bin gleich wieder da.“  
Sebastian sah ihm hinterher und fühlte sich einfach blöd. Er war froh, wenn er diesen verdammten Rollstuhl endlich nicht mehr brauchte. Doch im Moment war noch nicht daran zu denken, dass er längere Zeit stehen konnte. Selbst mit Krücken kam er nicht weit.  
Andererseits gab es ihm die Möglichkeit, Zeit mit Finn zu verbringen. Wenn er nur sein Freund wäre, mit ihm als Partner diesen Weihnachtsmarkt besuchen würde. Aber sie waren nur Patient und Therapeut. Ein Therapeut, der mehr Energie in seinen Patient steckte, als gut war.

Sebastian wollte gerade in Depressionen versinken, als Finn lächelnd mit zwei Bechern zurückkam. Einen davon drückte er ihm zwischen die auskühlenden Finger. „Wieso schaust du schon wieder so düster?“, wollte er dabei wissen und Sebastian sah ihn erschrocken an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nichts, war nur in Gedanken.“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich ein wenig aufmuntern kann mit diesem Ausflug, aber offenbar bin ich da nicht so erfolgreich.“  
Sebastian atmete den leckeren Duft des Punsches ein, doch so wie die dunkle Flüssigkeit dampfte, war sie definitiv noch zu heiß zum Trinken. „Doch, es hat mir gut getan, da mal rauszukommen. Mir fiel bereits die Decke auf den Kopf... Danke“, meinte er verspätet, sah aber nicht auf. Finn hatte es nur gut gemeint, aber besser hatte er es damit nicht gemacht. Jetzt war Sebastian nur noch deutlicher bewusst, dass er ohne Freund dastand und Heilig Abend allein sein würde. Eine Feier mit Fremden in der Klinik war da nur ein schwacher Trost.

„Hey, Sebastian?“  
„Hm?“ Sebastian sah auf und schalt sich einen Idioten, weil er schon wieder in negative Gedanken abdriftete.  
„Schau mal.“ Finn deutete nach oben.  
„Ein Mistelzweig.“ Den hatte Sebastian noch gar nicht bemerkt. Aber was machte das für einen Unterschied? Es gab ja niemanden, der ihn...  
Er hatte den Satz in seinem Kopf noch nicht beendet, da spürte er ein Paar weicher Lippen an seinem Mundwinkel. Gerade so, als wäre es eine Mischung zwischen einem freundschaftlichen Bussi und einem richtigen Kuss. Letzteres wäre ihm lieber gewesen, weil er sich das schon unzählige Male erträumt hatte, wenn er nachts allein in seinem Bett lag. Finn kniete plötzlich neben ihm und zur Abwechslung musste Sebastian einmal nicht aufblicken, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Würdest du Heilig Abend bei mir verbringen wollen? Ich fahre erst am ersten Feiertag zu meiner Familie und...“ Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine ganze Selbstsicherheit schien wie weggeblasen.  
Sebastian sah ihm ins Gesicht und entdeckte eine Spur von Rot auf dessen Wangen, die da vorher noch nicht gewesen war. Er suchte nach einem Hinweis darauf, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Lud Finn jedes Jahr jemanden ein, so als nette Geste? War er der Einzige? Konnte er sich Hoffnungen machen? Würde er einen Abend allein mit Finn, ohne ihm wirklich nahe kommen zu können, überstehen?  
Er schreckte aus seinen endlosen Fragen, als Finn wieder aufstand und sich räusperte. „Ich fürchte, jetzt hab ich mich vollkommen blamiert. Entschuldige, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe“, meinte er verlegen und griff wieder nach seinem Becher.

„Nein“, widersprach Sebastian heftig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Ich bin nur so verwirrt. Wieso fragst du ausgerechnet mich? Da gibt es doch noch so viele andere.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde jeden meiner Patienten so etwas fragen? Sebastian, ich frage das nur dich, und egal wie unprofessionell es ist, ich tue das, weil ich dich sehr mag“, gestand Finn verlegen.  
Sebastian lächelte. Finns Geständnis klang einfach zu süß, fand er, und schien so gar nicht zu dem großen Mann zu passen. Vor allem steigerten die Worte aber seine Selbstsicherheit. „Wie sehr“, wollte er leise wissen und wagte kaum, der in ihm wachsenden Hoffnung nachzugeben.  
„So sehr“, erwiderte Finn und beugte sich vor, um Sebastian erneut zu küssen. Diesmal jedoch voll auf den Mund. Es war nur ein sanfter, kurzer Kuss, doch als sich ihre Lippen berührten, hatte Sebastian das Gefühl, ein Schwarm wilder, besoffener Weihnachtswichtel würde durch seinen Körper toben. Schmetterlinge standen saisonbedingt offenbar nicht zur Verfügung. Die Wirkung war jedoch dieselbe. Sebastian grinste glückselig bis über beide Ohren. „Ja“, meinte er dann schlicht.  
Finn sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ja, ich möchte Heilig Abend bei dir verbringen.“  
Finn strahlte daraufhin mit den Lichterketten des Glühweinstandes um die Wette.  
Es war noch immer tierisch kalt und der Regen war nach wie vor nicht weniger geworden, aber Sebastian fand, dass dies der beste Tag seit langem war. Auf Weihnachten freute er sich jetzt jedenfalls.


End file.
